The present invention relates generally to devices for silverizing water.
Devices of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. A known silverizing device includes two electrodes of which at least one is a silver-containing electrode, and electrical circuitry for current supply to the electrode. When the electrodes are inserted into water, positive ions of silver are produced, which possess bactericidal action and clean the water from pathogenic microorganisms. While known silverizing devices successfully achieve their goals, they possess some difficulties in manipulation with the electrodes for introducing them into desired water reservoirs, for example in cups, mugs, pots, etc.